Back to being a baby
by BellaNiya
Summary: Harry Potter, the boy who lived in a fight again but something goes wrong this time or does something go right? And now he's back into dippers with the family he loves. ( book takes place in 5th year)


Chapter 1-The spell

One sad Halloween night years ago two of the most amazing wizards died and the most evil wizard almost died but the man had hundreds (7) horcruxes, the baby to defeat him was Harry Potter

Harry's POV

Ugh. I absolutely hate Malfoy. Why won't he leave me alone? It's not like potions is my "best" but no his following me to a deserted part of the castle. "Hey Malfoy, leave before you really get hurt" I threatened. "I'm not a baby but you should be" Malfoy said back. "Well I'm not" I said. "Well your gonna be now" Malfoy says then performs "sentio Dolore mortin misera EST. nocte una, Et dyslexic youth ersatz " "dark magic" I said. Malfoy already left. The pain is really bad but I don't like going to Madame Pomfrey so I'm just going to bed.

Once I got up to Gryffindor tower Neville asked if I was okay. I nodded. I went up to my bed and went to sleep

Ron's POV

Harry is thrashing around in his sleep but he looks smaller like when we were in 3rd year. I wake up the other boys in the dormitory to help me. "Dean go get some water and a bucket" I say. Dean nodded. "Neville go get McGonagall and Hermione" I say to Neville. Neville nodded and ran out of the room. Dean passed me the water and I threw it in Harry's face. McGonagall just came with Hermione since Neville went to get Dumbledore.

Harry's POV

I woke up wet but I didn't care since the pain was so bad I started screaming my head off. McGonagall asked who did this and I was gonna respond but Ron did for me. "Malfoy" Ron yelled. " Hermione go to professor Snape and ask him to meet us in the room of requirements fast" Mcgonagall said. Hermione left running. Dumbledore says "Go floo snuffles" to Ron. Ron left running. Ginny came in to make sure I'm ok but I'm not. "Ginny and Neville help Harry walk to the room of requirements" Dumbledore said. When they got in their they laid me on one of the beds. I looked at my hands and they look like when I was in first year. Hermione came back with Snape. I started screaming more

Hermione POV

I just got Snape and he is about to tell us what spell it is that Malfoy used. Harry is screaming and de ageing by the looks of it. Snape just told us the spell and I'm gonna punch Malfoy so hard like in third year. Snuffles came just in time to hear what spell it was. The spell is meant to make extreme pain but bring back your two most loved ones the died and Malfoy added a de ageing part so Harry will grow up again from whatever age he turns into.

Chapter 2-their back

Snuffles/Sirius POV

THEIR COMING BACK TO LIFE! I'm practically crying of joy because James and Lily are coming back to us all and Harry will have his parents and I will have my best friend and my favorite flower. Harry is in excruciating pain and I can't help him. It makes me upset to know a kid wished this on my godson. "There's no counter spell!" I yelled at Snivellus. "He gets to grow up again normally" Snivellus yelled back. I got to Harry and try to calm him down. It's already 10 after 7 and Harry is still in pain. "Dumbledore I can smell Lily's perfume their back let's go" I say. Dumbledore makes a hand gesture to the door so I turn into dog form and lead the way with Moony right behind me.

James's POV

from what I wa just told is I've been dead 14 years and my son just went through excruciating pain to bring us back as well as deaged which I'm sad about cause I missed his childhood so this is a second chance to raise him. I see Sirius and Remus. I run up to them and hug them tight and say "I missed you guys so much". " We missed you more and you flower" Sirius said bringing Lily into the hug

Harry's POV

I Want my mommy and daddy *scream*

Hermione POV

Harry is done deaging and is now 7 months old and sooo cute. Mr. and Mrs. Potter just came. "Hi I'm Hermione and this is Ron and Ginny and Neville, we were Harry's friends for the past 5 years" I say to them

Lily POV

Me and James just got to the room of requirements to see my baby who was 15 but now is less than one (7 months) and when we got in the room Harry was crying so I picked him up and rocked him. He fell asleep almost right away. I met all of his friends over the years and I'm happy that he was friends with Neville since I was best friends with Alice. I asked Hermione if she wanted to go shopping after lunch today since we all missed breakfast.


End file.
